SunRise!
by CaptainPixie
Summary: On a fair away planet, a Time Lord and his darughter have a falling out, can they patch it up, or will they drift apart further!A Tenth Doctor Story.


Sunrise!...By P.

_This is utter fluff, a one shoot, BUT if i get enoff review's i may just do a follow up to it, but that depend's on you people ;) Please remeber that I dont have a bata right now and that I am dyslexic, and it's no use preaching to me about spell cheek#'s ok, because I dont know witch word to pick from the huge flippin list I get of word's to replace the badly spelled one! It make's no sence to me._

_------------_

The dusty sand dune's of Apex nine played host to meny thing's over the centrey's, but one thing was constante, the Time Lord and his darughter, this was their battel ground, this was where they argued, this was where they faought and this was where they healed.

Leanna sat atop of a huge sand dune, the sun beat down further to meet the horizen, she staired at the distance trying to ignore the sound of footstep's behind her, but knowing she couldn't.

A man with scruffy brown hair streeked with grey at the side's and a pin stripped suite and long brown cote sat down next to her, his battered trainer's biteing into the sand as he sat down drawing his knees up and resting his elbow's on them, he staired out into the vastness of the empty plain's, his darughter not even bothering to acknowlage his presenace.

She was stunning, with spun gold hair and deep, rich cholcolot brown eye's, she had a high jaw line and her farther's forhead, but she had her human mother's nose and eye's, she was dressed in black jean's and a pale blue jumper, over witch she wore a midlength black leather cote.

"you know your mother loved this place..." her farther begain, the girl sighed hevely then and nodded.

"i know" was all she said, her farther let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"you should have told me" she said, still stairing at the now dark sky, the first star's were starting to show, her farther nodded in agreement.

"something's are too painful...i loved her so much" he said, he now sat cross legged, his hand's in his lap, he was fliddeling with his sonic screwdriver, Leanna placed her hand over his, he flipped the device off and shoved it into his brest pocket befor leaning back and looking up into the sky.

"did she even know?" she asked, her farther shock his head, tear's now running down his face.

"she belived she'd wake up in my arm's...i killed her, I'm sorry" he said, Leanna looked at him then, she could see the pain and hurt and sorrow and guilt, it was all their written on his face like word's upon the page of a book, she clasped his hand in her's and kissed it.

"i know she loved you, and i know she belived in you, and that's enoff for me" she told him, he shock his head.

"i couldn't save her...i nearly lost you Leanna, i can't think starte when it come's to you and espically little Rose, i'm sorry" he whispered, Leanna staired at him for a moment befor pulling her farther into a tight hug, both were crying now, their tear's falling onto the cool sand's.

"mother was right about you...you need to talk to me, stop keeping it all inside, your not alone anymore farther" she whisepred into his ear, he pulled back from her then, his hand cupping her face as he whipped a tear away with his thumb, his face full of love and hope.

"i know..." was all he said, Leanna nodded, content with that for now, she got up then, dusting herself off, she pulled her farther up then and both of them walked back to their Home, the Tardis, as soon as the Doctor opened the door's, the Tardis begain to hum and sing, she alway's welcomed the pair home that way now.

Leanna went over to the control's and begain to enter in a time frame, her farther paused at the hallway entrance to his room.

"dont ever stop being you, ok, promise an old Time Lord that" he asked, Leanna nodded and grinned.

"never have, never will, cheek on Rose will you, i think she hurd the yelling, and you know she hate's it when her granpa get's angry" Leanna said, the Doctor smiled and nodded and left, for the moment contant that his small family were safe and alive.

-------------

_This was utter fluff, it was an idear i got from a song, so it's just a one off, anyway's i hope you enjoyed that ;)_


End file.
